


Think About Things

by 23rdPilot



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23rdPilot/pseuds/23rdPilot
Summary: Daði Freyr wants to be Iceland's Eurovision entrant. His video is going viral. There is only one thing standing in his way. Iceland's new dictatorship.
Kudos: 8





	Think About Things

It all started with a tweet about Icelandic Eurovision hopeful Daði Freyr from the actor Russell Crowe. He said that he enjoyed the song that Daði had made. And that was just the beginning. Soon another tweet came in, this time from German comedian Jan Böhmermann, who also enjoyed the song and wished Daði luck at Söngvakeppnin, Icelandic's selection show for the Eurovision Song Contest. Soon the tweets were coming in thick and fast, so many that Daði could barely keep up with them. Many were from celebrities all over the world. The music video for his song 'Think About Things' sure was popular. He hadn't expected such a huge international response at all.  
Scrolling through the tweets, Daði grinned. It was definitely interesting to hear someone say something positive about Iceland for a change. Ever since the dictatorship had came in, the only news about Iceland had been negative and fearful. People were wondering who Iceland would declare war on next, and their leader, Silvia Night, seemed eager to start another one. It sure felt nice to see Iceland being treated as a normal country once again, even if just for a little while.  
Soon it would be time for Iceland to forget about their dictatorship for a few days. Söngvakeppnin was coming up. Daði wanted to be the Icelandic Eurovision entrant, he wanted to show the world that Icelandic people were normal, that Iceland was just a regular, good country, unfortunately with a bad leader. Hatari had shown that to the world last year, but that had been before the dictatorship got really bad. Hatari had even had to leave Iceland and go to live in the UK, just to get away from it all. Daði hoped he wouldn't have to leave too, but it was looking more and more likely. He just hoped that step came after the Eurovision Song Contest, and not before.


End file.
